The Rejection
by AkuInAkuRoku
Summary: Axel: our dashing main character. Kairi: his obsessive ex-girlfriend. Roxas: the mischievous blonde a few doors down.
1. At Two AM

_Author's Note: I base most of my writing on songs that I like-this particular one is from Dangerous Muse. That aside, I seem to take huge hiatuses from this site and dA when I least want to, so I'm definitely going to buckle down and start uploading more this next year (though most might be unfinished drabbles because I can't seem to finish anything I start D:). Either way, I wanted to post something before 2012. This just ended up being a bit too long for my liking to put up as a one-shot, so I'm going to make them into little chapters instead. Maybe I'll be able to finish it before January? Oh, and happy holidays everyone~!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters or the game series (or the band and their music!), however everything else is strictly mine._

_Dedication: All the people who fav'ed/commented on/were following my other stories that I'd deleted. I feel bad that I got rid of them, so here's an apology fic. It's even mostly smut with barely a plot, just for you guys! You like? Yes, yes I know you do. Everyone does. Don't deny it._

ooo

At Two AM

ooo

Axel was just on the verge of falling asleep when there was a loud knock at the door, startling him into sitting upright on the couch and staring with wide eyes toward said offending noise. It took a few moments for his cloudy mind to register what was going on, and when he squinted at the TV, low in volume and turned on to the news, he could only groan in protest when he read the time. "Seriously? _Two in the morning_…?" He took a moment to groan and lay back against the cushions, rubbing his palms over his eyes just as the dreaded knocking came again. "Hold your horses!" His shout stopped the noise and gave him enough time to gather himself off the couch, running thin fingers through his mane of hair before tugging open the door and gazing down at his late night/early morning visitor.

It was his ex-girlfriend, the one he'd broken up with not even a month ago when they were at a bar party and he'd realized that she'd gotten a little too boring for his tastes. Back then she was always dressed up in frilly pink skirts and even dyed her hair near the same obscene red as was his natural hair colour. But that night she was all wrapped up in a coat with fur trim, nose pink from the near midnight chill and the natural brunette coming in a little past her roots.

He almost felt sorry for her as she stood there with her hands wrapped across her chest, barely shivering, and wondered how crazy she must have been to come out to see him when they both knew full well how cold it could get in the middle of winter, but then a gust of said cold air hit him square in the chest and seeped through his thin clothes and any sort of pity he could've conjured up was swept away with his falling temperature. "What are you doing here, Kairi?"

The girl's heart was beating twice as fast as before, eyelashes fluttering as she tried to gain up the courage to speak. "Sorry for visiting so late, Axel… B-but I just really wanted to tell you something...! And I was around this side of town anyway, so I just figured…"

Malachite eyes narrowed a bit as he held back a yawn, fingertips tapping at the inner door, toes curling against the cold floor. "So then, tell me. What is it?"

Kairi looked at the ground for a moment, at her little pink sneakers and the double knotted laces and let her mind wander. "Well, we've known each other for a while. We work at the same place, and we dated for a while… I just, well, I know we broke up a while ago but I really like you, Axel, like, _really_ like you. I think that... Well, I think I…" She took in a deep breath and looked up, matching the redhead's gaze straight on. "For a while, now, since we started dating, I've _loved_ you, Axel." The brunette was looking up at him hopefully, a tiny smile curling up the edges of her lips, like it was a huge relief to get everything off her chest and that it was inevitable for the feelings to be mutual.

For a moment the only sound you could hear was the gentle hum of a car or two passing by on the street. The male frowned and in an attempt to retain warmth shoved his hands into the pockets of the jeans he'd forgotten to change out of when he'd fallen asleep so many hours ago, trying to think through the new information and figure out a way to respond. "Well, Kairi, that's nice and all… But I just don't feel that way about you." He tried to lighten the mood, then, with a half hearted chuckle. "I mean, if I did we'd still be dating, right?"

She seemed to take it the wrong way, facial features scrunching up for a moment and then she was suddenly crying.

"_Jesus_, Kairi, don't start-"

"Why'd you break up with me? I don't under_stand_!" Her voice cracked as she moved her arms about, having always been one to talk with her hands. "I did _everything_ for you!"

The movement rattled the air around them and Axel grimaced, the smell of lame alcohol drifting from the girl. He figured that was the reason she was up at such an ungodly hour in the first place, maybe even why she was confessing. "Tell me you haven't been drinking. You smell like liquor."

A couple doors down a small blonde was watching on in silence, apartment key held loosely just in front of the doorknob, curiosity having been piqued as he noticed the two nearby after coming back from a late college class.

As Axel leaned out of the doorway to get a better look at his ex's eyes, checking to see if she really was buzzed or even slightly tipsy, he saw the blonde in his peripheral and glanced over for a moment before deeming him unimportant and turning back to the girl. "Go back home, Kairi. Call a friend and hitch a ride or something."

"I'm not drunk, you _ass_hole! If you can't even take my feelings _serious_ly then we're _over_!"

The redhead had a change of heart then, but not of the caring kind. The chill of the weather and a lack of sleep had killed his mood and he grinned maliciously. "Kairi, _doll face_. I broke up with you _three weeks_ ago." This hit a nerve in the girl and she wiped at her face with a hand, giving him a glare and stalking off into the dark, leaving the male at his front door with aching limbs and a long sigh behind a scowl.

"Too clingy, huh? I hate those kinds of girls." The blonde nearby had just opened his own door, stuffing his keys back in his pockets and leaning against his doorjamb.

Axel looked over and ran a hand through his hair again, watching as the boy fiddled with his hoodie strings. "And a drinker."

Said boy gave a cute little scoff. "You sure know how to pick 'em."

He hummed agreement and stood quietly to study the short structure of his neighbor. "How old are you, kid?"

Bright blue eyes glinted at him in the darkness. "I'm legal." And a moment later the blonde had disappeared into his home.

The thirty degree chill nipped at the redhead's face for a minute before he dragged himself back inside.


	2. Days Do Pass

Days Do Pass

ooo

About a week later Axel had just taken the last bite of his Chinese food lunch when there was another knock on his door. He got up from his seat in the tiny kitchen, fork still protruding from his mouth, and swung open the door, this time at least a bit ready for the cold with a long sleeved shirt and some slippers with his jeans.

Again, the brunette girl was at his doorstep, and again she had on her faux fur trimmed coat and pink sneakers. "Hi Axel."

The redhead leaned against the doorjamb and took the fork from between his lips, holding it out beside him between two fingers and a thumb as he looked the girl over, suspicious that she'd been drinking again. He didn't reply to her greeting, simply waited for her to continue talking or to turn around and leave, hoping for the latter.

She fidgeted in place and even had the gall to blush. "I'm sorry for before, I really am. I won't deny now that I had been drinking a bit, and I shouldn't have come to visit like that."

Axel was already losing patience with the girl, so when he heard the creak of a door opening nearby he looked away to catch the little blonde just leaving his apartment, sporting the same dark hoodie he'd originally spotted him in and shoving his keys in his pocket like before. As Kairi continued apologizing, staring at the ground and not aware that she was being ignored, he caught the boy's gaze and waved his fork as a silent hello.

The blonde lifted his head back and then raised a delicate eyebrow at the girl in front of the redhead, pointing a finger her way.

With a roll of the eyes the man turned back to his ex and focused half of his attention to her rambling.

"But I want you to know that I wasn't lying. I really do love you."

And then he grimaced. He'd treated this girl like she was made of gold back in the day, but he just didn't want to go through the same conversation twice, so he cut her off there. "I wasn't lying either, Kairi. It's time for you to go home."

"But Axel-"

"No, Kairi, seriously. I don't like you anymore, so leave it alone." He watched as the girl edged on crying again, dragging his free hand over his face and groaning. "Oh come _on_…"

Her voice was slightly shaky as she tried to make sense of the situation. "But we were so close, I don't understand. I just… Was it something I did? Am I not good enough?"

The blonde boy saw the distress in the tall male's features and decided to call over to them from where he was standing, arms hung casually in the pocket of his hoodie and head tilted just slightly to the side. "He's with me now." Both the redhead and the brunette spun their gazes his way and he shrugged nonchalantly, walking over to stand beside them. "He doesn't need you anymore. You should go home." At that point Kairi had shed a few tears and was positively beat red in the face, looking just about like she was going to maul the blonde right then and there out of anger, but instead of doing just that she wiped at her face like last time but with the opposite hand, and in the meantime Axel was staring at both of them like they'd sprouted a few extra heads.

Kairi let out a high pitched wail. "You turned him _gay_? Oh god, _no_, Axel!"

It was hard for the redhead not to burst out laughing, but his fear of the female going off in a rage and slapping him overwhelmed his want to laugh, so he kept quiet and stared acidic eyes at the two in front of his doorway.

The blonde gave him a quick wink before addressing the girl again, shifting his hands from his hoodie pocket to his hips and cocking them to one side to look more flamboyant. "My name's Roxas. You can go tell all of your gossiping friends that he fucks me now, okay?" When she sputtered and ran off he waved after her and added in more before she was out of hearing range. "Oh, and don't forget to add how _big_ he is! Not that you would know, huh? See you later!"

Axel could only shake his head in awe at the boy's antics, a grin splitting across his face as he pointed his forgotten fork at the blonde. "You've got some guts, kid. I wouldn't be surprised if they come back to castrate you."

"They won't even come near me." Roxas slid his hands back in the warm pocket and looked up at the other male with a sly glint to his eyes. "Besides, they wouldn't want to break your little heart, now would they?"

"That's devious… I like it. So are you my new boyfriend?"

He shrugged lightly, stepping away from the apartments and toward the sidewalk. "We could pretend."

The redhead chewed on the teeth of his fork, talking around them. "Like a game?"

"_Exact_ly like a game." Then the blonde turned and walked off further into town, Converse hitting the ground at a steady pace.


	3. Stop Crying

Stop Crying

ooo

Two days after that Axel was at work cleaning tables, his hair tied back with a bandana he'd swiped from his boss so it wouldn't get in his way, his coworker Kairi at the register having been staring him down for the past six hours. He was on his second to last table when she cleared her throat, for the near twentieth time that day, and he fisted his hand around the rag he was using to clean. There were still a few customers hanging around, so he didn't comment, only rolled his eyes and forced himself to continue with his job.

She didn't seem to care about the customers, however. "Axel, we need to talk."

He sighed and looked up from his work, unconsciously giving her a condescending glare. "It can wait until after hours."

"_No it can't_."

The redhead wasn't the only one to raise an eyebrow at the girl, but just as he was going to make a retort, stepping over to start wiping down the last table, the bell signaled another customer and none other than the little blonde in the apartment complex came in, immediately noticing his pretend boyfriend and gliding through the stray tables towards him. "Good evening, Axel." He rested his palms against the table to keep him steady as he looked up at the man straight on. "When do you get off work?"

Axel blinked down at the boy and his black hoodie, his bright yellow nails and his slick pink eyeliner, not able to notice all the rather flamboyant details until being such a short distance away from him. "In about ten minutes, why?"

"That's right, _Roxas_, why?"

The blonde perked up at the sound of the girl's voice and narrowed his eyes dangerously as he turned to look at her. "Well Kairi, since you asked…" His voice lowered seductively and he curled a few fingers around the tie on Axel's neck to pull him just a little closer, turning back to the man and lowering his eyelids as well, sending a soft shiver down the redhead's spine at such a convincing act. "I was planning on giving my boyfriend here a blowjob after work, but rather than waiting, I think I'll just take him into the company's bathroom instead and please him _here_."

Kairi screeched. "_What_?"

Roxas chuckled and tugged on the tie. "C'mon, Axel."

One second they were weaving through tables and flustered customers with Kairi's alarmed cries in the background, and the next they were nestled in the farthest stall with the shorter of the two holding back a chuckle and the taller pinned against the tiled wall. "A _blowjob_? Do you know how long that girl's nails are? Are you trying to get yourself _killed_?"

The blonde met his gaze and slowly smirked, letting go of the loosened tie and sliding his hands down to the front of his jeans. "Of course not, I'm just having a little fun. Don't you think this is fun, getting back at your ex?" Before the redhead could reply he continued, glancing in the direction of the bathroom's main door. "If she has the balls to come barging in, I want you to give the most convincing moan you can, alright? She has to believe it."

No matter that Axel figured the girl would believe any sort of moan he decided to dish out, and besides the fact that the boy was legitimately turning him on anyway even if he didn't know it, he tried his best to protest. "I really doubt she'll go into the guy's bathroom, and even if she does everyone knows that straight men can't make gay moans."

Roxas caught his gaze again and used one hand to lock the stall door. "Then that shouldn't be a problem since you're bisexual." Just for good measure, he leaned over toward the other male's ear, simultaneously pressing himself up against him. "Helps that you're already turned on, too, doesn't it?"

As soon as his voice faded the loud thud of the bathroom door being thrown open echoed in the room, Kairi's unmistakable voice cursing out every word she could think of.

The redhead cursed under his breath when the boy against him bucked his hips forward, but said boy wasn't satisfied and took a chance undoing the man's jeans and sticking his hands down beneath the fabric.

On contact Axel moaned and arched into the touch, the sound of Kairi's footfalls stopping abruptly outside the stall.

"A-Axel, you'd better get out of this bathroom _right now_!"

With a ceremonious peck on the cheek the little blonde retrieved his hands and quickly ran them through the back of his hair as if to make it look like it had been tugged on and kneaded through. Then he licked his lips and unlocked the stall door, stepping out and closing the door behind him. "_Damn_, Kairi, you're missing out. I'll bet you've never tasted him before, have you? It's simple _divine_-"

There was a loud smack before footfalls retreating from the bathroom, and the redhead still in the stall took a moment to gather his wits before he opened the stall door and leaned out, eyes only half lidded and not having bothered to zip up or button his jeans. He stared at the boy a few feet away from him and the bright red mark along the boy's cheek.

"I'm telling our boss!" Kairi beat on the bathroom door and yelled at them from outside. "I hope you get fired!"

Axel blinked through his seduced haze and slumped over. "Shit."

Roxas left without a word.


	4. Put On Your Boots

Put On Your Boots

ooo

Bright and early Tuesday morning Axel had indeed gotten fired, and on Wednesday he had spent the day typing away on his laptop trying to find another place he could work before he lost his apartment from not being able to pay that month's full rent. Hours of searching online gave him nothing but a rundown battery and an oncoming headache, so he resorted to leaving the device on a nearby coffee table and taking a nap on the couch. Before he could fall asleep, though, someone knocked on his door. "It's open…!"

His blonde neighbor strolled inside, letting in a short gust of air before closing the door behind him, and looked around the living room with big, curious eyes. When the boy noticed him on the couch he went over and moved the man's legs from the furniture to his lap in order to sit down.

"Looks like Kairi's nails left some cuts on your face."

"They'll heal by the weekend." Roxas' voice was bland and sounded rather tired, his shoulders slumping into the cushion as he let out a long breath and rested his head back, closing his eyes. "Is it okay if I stay here for a while?"

The redhead shifted to sit up against the armrest, raising an eyebrow and pulling his legs off of the boy and folding them slightly towards his chest. "Something wrong?"

A pair of blue eyes looked over at him for a moment before the blonde chuckled lightly. "My brother's pissed at me for harassing one of his best friends, and should be storming into my apartment any minute now."

"What did you do?"

He shrugged. "I stole the girl's ex-boyfriend."

Axel caught the glint in the boy's eyes and realized the position he'd unknowingly put himself in. "You mean… _You know Kairi_?"

"Not personally. I don't hang out with my brother's friends, she just happened to figure out who I was." He toed off his slippers and shifted his position on the couch to face the redhead and lean against the opposite armrest, crossing his arms and getting comfortable. "Which doesn't bode well for me because I'm more afraid of my brother than a rude girl."

"So what are you going to do about it?" The man ignored the way socked feet were casually settling on his own bare ones. "You can't expect me to hide you out here for the rest of your life, no offense, but I won't have this place for long without my job. Not that I liked working with my ex, but the pay was still good. And I'm not going to fight your brother if he's friends with Kairi. That would put me in a ton of shit that I don't want to deal with-"

Roxas suddenly lurched forward and gripped his neighbor's knees, eyes wide and a large grin nearly splitting his face. "I have an idea!" His weight shifted the cushions of the furniture as he leaned further towards confused green eyes and slowly allowed himself to slide in between the man's folded legs. "You should move in with me!"

The idea made the redhead choke out a laugh. "I don't think so."

"And why not? I got you fired from your job-it's only right that I give you a place to stay." The blonde's smile quickly dissipated, but was replaced by a confident smirk. "There's half of a king sized bed with your name on it, Axel. _Come on_."

The way the sentence was practically purred to him made the older male actually take the time to think the offer over, gaze trailing over the cute little blonde and his messy curls of hair, mischievous sky coloured eyes and soft pink lips, and small body barely covered in a pair of loose pajama pants and V-neck shirt that easily showed a good bit of his tanned chest. In the end it was the way the boy's hands were gradually trailing up his thighs that made him give a quick nod. "Alright."


End file.
